Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Algúnos años después de derrotar a Django de los Muertos, Manny logra por fin tener una vida plena y feliz. No obstante cuando el mal anuncia su regreso el joven Rivera deberá enfrentar sus mas oscuros temores y salvar a todos de una nueva era de muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto. Este fanfic es uno que he estado planeando desde hace un tiempo, me preocupa un poco puesto que como habrán notado, es la continuación del que hasta ahora ha sido mi fanfic mas exitoso "Emisario del Inframundo", me asusta un poco que algúnos (o todos) piensen que con esto solo voy a arruinar la historia. Espero que esta segunda parte no salga tan mal y sobre todo que ustedes la disfruten.

Bueno, pues solo me resta decírles que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 1: Oscuras Pesadillas

Habían pasado tres largos y felices años desde que Manny Rivera había contraído matrimonio con la que por mucho tiempo fuese su mejor amiga, Frida Suárez. Ambos habían decidido unir sus vidas eternamente justo un año después de que hubieron estado a punto de perderse irremediablemente. La Ciudad Milagro había sido reconstruida casi en su totalidad y la paz y la armonía habían regresado.

Nuevas esperanzas reinaban ahora por todo el lugar y el concepto de Emisario del Inframundo estaba casi olvidado. Aquella desagradable experiencia con Django de los Muertos era cosa del pasado y luego de que Manny lograra derrotarlo ya no habían tenido noticas de él.

Sartana de los Muertos tampoco había hecho sus habituales apariciones tratando de robar alguna gema preciosa o algo de platino. Únicamente los villanos humanos eran los que llegaban a perturbar la paz de vez en cuando, nada que la policía o los otros héroes no pudieran manejar.

La vida de los Rivera no podía ser más perfecta. Tenían una hermosa familia, salud, a pesar de no ser millonarios no tenían problemas económicos, en fin, todo lo necesario para ser felices. Nada les faltaba y Manny ya sentía que había alcanzado todas sus metas.

Frida también se sentía completa y satisfecha. Cada día que pasaba se sentía aún mas enamorada de Manny y ninguno de los dos podía esperar para fortalecer más su amor con un hijo. Rodolfo, María y Granpapi miraban encantados como esa historia de amor se había consumado como todo un cuento de hadas con su típico final feliz.

La dicha y el júbilo no podían ser mayores, o al menos eso pensaban. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse bastante feas para todos ellos y el primer indició pronto se presentó. Una noche, mientras Manny dormía plácidamente junto a su amada, sintió que la cama se movía bruscamente. El chico se despertó y luego de frotarse los ojos para acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad encontró a Frida moviéndose agitadamente mientras sudaba frío y gritaba de terror.

Manny se dio cuenta de que su esposa tenía una fea pesadilla y rápidamente trató de tranquilizarla.

-Frida, mi amor, despierta- dijo Manny dulcemente.

Frida despertó entonces y Manny vió con satisfacción como la tranquilidad regresaba a ella. El muchacho la abrazó y Frida se recargó en su pecho respirando profundamente.

-Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla- dijo él.

-Sí, gracias por despertarme Manny- dijo Frida sonriendo.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño?- preguntó Manny recordando que de niño eso le servía para sobreponerse en casos como ese.

-No, gracias, no es nada. Además no recuerdo bien que estaba soñando- contestó Frida.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, no te preocupes, seguro que ahora podré dormir bien- dijo Frida sonriente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Manny.

Los dos se durmieron casi al instante, se sentían muy cómodos en su cama bajo el calor de las sabanas y el cuerpo de su pareja. Así estuvieron por una hora más hasta que Manny despertó nuevamente al notar que Frida volvía a tener pesadillas. El muchacho la despertó nuevamente y esta situación se repitió dos veces más.

Manny se preocupó bastante, no era normal que una persona estuviera teniendo ese tipo de sueños tantas veces seguidas. Por fin le dijo a Frida que necesitaba que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo y Frida no pudo negarse más.

-Ay, Manny, no sé que me está pasando. Normalmente cuando tengo pesadillas, despierto y después no tengo problemas para dormir, pero no ahora- explicó Frida.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?-

-No lo sé, y lo más raro es que el sueño es el mismo-

-Dime que sueñas- pidió Manny.

-Es muy raro, no entiendo que pueda significar- dijo Frida.

-Tal vez yo sí, cuéntame cómo es-

-Pues verás. Me encuentro completamente sola en un mundo de oscuridad, siento frío y dolor en todo el cuerpo. Puedo escuchar a mucha gente gritando y pidiendo auxilio pero no veo a nadie cerca de mí.- dijo Frida.

Manny escuchaba atento la descripción que le daba Frida tratando de interpretar el sueño.

-Luego comienzo a escuchar una risa malvada y una voz me dice unas palabras sin sentido. Y lo que más me extraña es que las recuerdo perfectamente- dijo Frida.

-¿Si?, ¿Cuáles son?-

-Le Lam On Ah Odis Odatorred. Le Rodarepme Ed Sal Salbeinit Es Acreca Y Noc Le, Us Oirasime- dijo Frida.

Manny se asustó entonces y Frida lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, por favor continúa- dijo Manny.

-Bueno, finalmente el sueño termina cuando frente a mi aparece un dibujo muy extraño- dijo Frida.

-¿Un dibujo?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo es?-

-Es como una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de uno de sus ojos. La serpiente tiene un cuchillo en la boca y toda la imagen parece estar rodeada por llamas- dijo Frida notando que Manny se veía cada vez más nervioso.

-Y… ¿de qué color es?- preguntó Manny.

Frida se extrañó con esa pregunta. No esperaba que Manny se fuera a interesar en eso.

-Creo que morada…con un tono rojizo. ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, descuida, intenta dormir un poco más. Tengo sed, voy por un poco de agua- dijo Manny.

-De acuerdo- dijo Frida mientras se recostaba- ¿Pero qué pasará si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla?-

-Descuida, algo me dice que no será así- dijo Manny.

Frida confió en su esposo y se durmió rápidamente mientras Manny se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua. Se sirvió y bebió, aunque no se sentía hidratado. Ahora era él quien estaba preocupado. Casi instintivamente tomó una hoja de papel y escribió "Le Lam On Ah Odis Odatorred. Le Rodarepme Ed Sal Salbeinit Es Acreca Y Noc Le, Us Oirasime", las mismas palabras que había soñado Frida.

Las leyó un par de veces y entonces hizo algo sin entender porque, las escribió cambiando el orden de las letras. Una vez que esas palabras estuvieron escritas al revés, leyó y comprobó con terror su teoría. Fue a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón. Ahora estaba seguro de que Frida no tendría más pesadillas, no era necesario, el mensaje había sido entregado.

-Tiene que ser una broma, pero no, no puede ser coincidencia- pensó Manny leyendo el papel que había escrito.

-Debí acabar con ese desgraciado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora no se qué hacer, ya no hay marcha atrás- pensó – No puedo seguir evadiendo la realidad, lo que Frida vio fue la marca… él me lo advirtió, me dijo que podría usarla para atacar nuevamente-

Manny se dirigió al baño y se mojó la cara, luego se miró al espejo completamente aterrado. Para terminar de convencerse leyó otra vez el papel, el cual al revés decía:

"El Mal No Ha Sido Derrotado. El Emperador de las Tinieblas se Acerca y con él, su Emisario"

-Eso es, no lo estoy imaginando, el ha vuelo… Django ha regresado-

Continuará………

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews y diganme con toda sinceridad que piensan sobre esta historia. Si muchos me dicen que esto es una tontería y que no debo continuarlo con gusto pararé este fanfic. Y en caso de que les haya gustado pues le seguiré. De antemano les agradezco a todos por leer esto, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ahora si, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece a mi sino a Sandra y a Jorge. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 2: El Regreso del Villano

Los días siguientes fueron muy duros para Manny, el muchacho se encontraba sumido en una completa confusión y miedo. Le parecía realmente injusto que precisamente cuando había alcanzado por fin la felicidad el destino lo pusiera en este predicamento. El día que por tanto tiempo había temido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no sabía cómo detener la catástrofe.

Para hacer aún más dura su agonía, no se sentía con el derecho de hablar de su problema con Frida. No podía, no quería arruinar también su alegría diciéndole que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas y que el villano que hace unos cuantos años estuviera a punto de destruir sus vidas iba a regresar pronto.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto, el primero de los tres pasos para que eso ocurriera ya se había presentado. Django estaba planeando algo, y conociéndolo uno podía asegurar que no se trataba de nada bueno. Una de las características del muchacho esqueleto era que tenía una maldad y unos deseos de venganza tan grandes como los de su abuela Sartana.

Manny estaba seguro de que si Django planeaba volver esta vez vendría con mucha más fuerza. Le aterraba no saber lo que intentaría esta vez, de lo que no tenía ni una duda era de que iría detrás de él y de sus seres queridos. No le preocupaba tanto que intentara asesinarlo, la muerte ya no lo asustaba, él mismo la había experimentado en el pasado.

Lo que lo llenaba de un horror incontenible era lo que ese tipo pudiera hacerles a los demás. No deseaba que la Ciudad Milagro tuviera que pasar por una nueva era de esclavitud y oscuridad como la que había vivido anteriormente. Había muchos inocentes de por medio y esta vez no estaba seguro de poder protegerlos. Django no se conformaría únicamente con destruirlo, esta vez exigiría más vidas.

Manny ya no dormía, casi no comía, era como estar muerto nuevamente. Por momentos le parecía ver en el espejo o en la ventana la escalofriante imagen del emisario del inframundo. Lo acechaba, ardía en deseos de volver a él, de unirse nuevamente a su existencia.

-No, jamás volveré a ser ese monstruo- pensaba Manny cada vez que lo veía.

La tensión lo estaba matando, le dolía la cabeza a cada rato y su humor también había empeorado. Se molestaba por todo, era menos tolerante y su relación con los demás se había visto seriamente afectada. Frida se dio cuenta de esto y no le gustaba para nada el repentino cambio de su marido.

En múltiples ocasiones había tratado de hablar con él para averiguar lo que le pasaba, pero Manny simplemente inventaba excusas absurdas o simplemente se negaba a hablar. La peli azul ya comenzaba a fastidiarse con esa situación y en una ocasión probó gritándole y exigiéndole que le explicara, pero para su sorpresa Manny no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

El enojo se convirtió entonces en preocupación. Manny era muy fuerte y valiente pero nunca se había atrevido a desafiarla cuando ella se enojaba a ese grado. Si Manny prefería soportar los regaños de Frida con tal de no hablar de su problema sin duda era porque se trataba de algo sumamente serio.

Decidió entonces dejar de presionarlo y más bien ayudarlo a relajarse, segura de que tarde o temprano terminaría sabiendo que ocurría. Una noche, luego de que Manny regresara agotado de luchar contra El Oso, Frida lo esperaba en la habitación dispuesta a hacerlo pasar una noche inolvidable.

Para el muchacho era una verdadera bendición ver a Frida tan cariñosa en esa ocasión, era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

-Hola, mi amor- la saludó él.

-Hola- respondió Frida en un tono muy seductor.

Frida se acercó a él y lo ayudó a quitarse su chamarra, luego el cinturón de su pantalón. Eventualmente lo llevó a la cama para después recostarlo sobre ella. Manny se quitó el pantalón y la camisa quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Ahora le tocaba a Frida hacer lo suyo.

La joven comenzó a desvestirse lentamente excitando cada vez más a su esposo. Frida se acercó a él quedando prácticamente sobre Manny, entonces comenzó a quitarse la blusa mostrando su esbelta y provocativa figura. Para estas alturas Manny ya estaba más que listo, lo único que deseaba era hacerla suya por esa noche.

Por desgracia, y para la frustración de Frida, Manny comenzó a gritar de terror retrocediendo sobre la cama mientras se alejaba de Frida como si ella fuera un horrendo esperpento. El muchacho se veía realmente mal, ese no era un horror común, era algo mucho mas intenso.

-¡Manny!, ¿Qué pasa?-

Manny no le respondió, únicamente se limitó a señalar con una temblorosa mano hacia ella. Frida bajó la mirada viendo su cuerpo y notó con exalto que un poco mas debajo de su pecho se encontraba una especie de tatuaje color púrpura que para nada recordaba haberse hecho.

Tener esa imagen en su piel ya era bastante alarmante, pero lo peor era la imagen en sí. Era el mismo dibujo que ella había visto en sus pesadillas apenas unas noches atrás.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó Frida.

-¡No la toques!- gritó Manny viendo que Frida estaba a punto de poner su mano en esa parte, probablemente para tratar de borrarla.

-Manny, ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa?- preguntó Frida.

-Es difícil de explicar….eso es…nada, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Manny en un fingido tono de tranquilidad.

-¡Basta de secretos Manny!, ¡quiero saber que está ocurriendo aquí!- exigió Frida.

Manny se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no tenía caso fingir mas, estaba acorralado, solo le quedaba decir finalmente la verdad por más que quisiera evitarlo.

-Bien, te diré lo que ocurre… pero no te gustará- dijo Manny.

Frida se calmó un poco y se sentó en la cama lista para escuchar la historia. Manny señaló nuevamente la imagen.

-Eso es conocido en el inframundo como la marca púrpura, una especie de maleficio con múltiples usos- comenzó Manny.

-¿Múltiples usos?- preguntó Frida.

-Sí, puede servir para muchas cosas, pero la principal tarea para la que es usada es para abrir un portal que vincule este mundo con el mundo de los muertos-

Frida ya comenzaba a sentirse bastante incómoda con esa conversación, y lo peor aún estaba por venir.

-Cuando la marca aparece significa que algo terrible está a punto de pasar. Esa cosa se presenta tres veces antes de que el portal sea abierto- dijo Manny –Esta es la segunda vez-

-¿Significa que el mundo de los muertos y el nuestro estará unido?-

-Así es-

-¿Pero, por qué?- preguntó Frida.

-No que… quien- dijo Manny.

Frida pensó unos momentos y finalmente se llevó las manos a la boca completamente aterrada.

-¿No estarás diciendo que…él?- dijo la chica.

Manny asintió con la cabeza.

-Django de los Muertos se aproxima, Frida- terminó Manny.

-No, eso no puede ser-

-Me temo que así es. Te dije que no te gustaría- dijo Manny.

-¡Pero debiste hablarme de eso desde antes!- alegó Frida.

-No pude, ¿no lo entiendes?... Django va a llegar pronto y de seguro intentará vengarse de nosotros, ¿cómo podía decírtelo?- dijo Manny comenzando a llorar.

Frida se sintió muy mal comprendiendo el sufrimiento de Manny, se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Manny aceptó el abrazo como si fuera un niño pequeño con su madre.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, Manny?-

-No lo sé Frida, no lo sé- contestó él.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente, aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos. No tengo mucho que decir mas que recomendarles a todos una gran historia de una gran escritora, el nombre del fanfic es "Like Romeo and Juliet" y su autora es pekerarita. Por favor leanla, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 3: No Tienes Escapatoria

Horror, miseria, desesperanza. Esos eran los sentimientos que atormentaban a Manny y a Frida. Su mundo se había derrumbado de un momento a otro y por más que buscaban una solución esta no parecía querer ser hallada. Ahora la desgracia de Manny era mayor pues no solo debía lidiar con la cruel realidad, sino que ahora era responsable también de mantener a Frida tranquila. Era realmente frustrante tener que ser el fuerte cuando en realidad se sentía como el más vulnerable de todos.

El muchacho sabía perfectamente que lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya dos de los tres pasos que precedían al mal habían ocurrido y que pronto en tercero lo haría también. Ya sabía lo que era, conocía muy bien el proceso. Esperar a una inminente batalla que podría ser mortal era aún más aterrador que la batalla en sí.

Era claro lo que ocurriría, la cuestión era cuando lo haría. No era que sino cuando. Lo único que podía hacer era estar listo para ello. Un día, Davi Roccoco llegó de visita a la casa de Manny y Frida. El chico había creado una estrecha relación amistosa con ellos y acostumbraba ir con ellos una vez por semana. Lamentablemente sus amigos no estaban de humor para atenderlo en esa ocasión.

-Hola chicos- saludó Davi.

-Hola- lo saludó Frida con educación.

Habían acordado no revelar su secreto a nadie por el momento, por lo menos hasta que supieran que hacer. No querían que Davi se enterara de la horrible situación pero la preocupación sencillamente no los dejaba en paz. Para su desgracia, Davi se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Les ocurre algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No, nada- se apresuró a decir Manny.

-¿Seguros?, los noto un poco extraños- siguió Davi.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes- dijo Frida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Davi no muy convencido de que le estuvieran diciendo la verdad.

Los tres amigos conversaron un momento olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que pasaba. Con el paso de las horas Manny y Frida se sintieron mas reconfortados y mentalmente agradecieron a Davi por haber ido a alegrarles el día.

Manny estaba tan feliz que decidió abrir una botella de su mejor vino y poco después ya estaban brindando por la amistad. Era una situación muy agradable y en verdad reconfortante para todos. Justo lo que necesitaban en un momento como ese.

Un poco más tarde Frida recordó que debían devolverle a Davi la cámara fotográfica que les había prestado el día de su boda. Manny se ofreció a ir por ella, se encontraba cuidadosamente guardada en el estudio del primer piso. El muchacho se dirigió ahí y en unos cuantos segundos encontró la cámara de Davi.

Se aseguró de que se encontraba en buenas condiciones antes de devolvérsela a su dueño y una vez que ese detalle estuvo cubierto se dispuso a regresar a la sala donde Frida y Davi lo esperaban. No obstante no pudo llegar siquiera a la salida del estudio puesto que en ese momento escuchó una voz aterradoramente familiar para él.

-Es la hora, Manny- dijo aquella voz.

Manny se volteó solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba un esqueleto de aspecto grotesco y malvado. Manny lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de uno de los agentes de Django con quienes tuvo que convivir en el pasado, su nombre era Parcax.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Manny poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no nos hagamos idiotas- dijo Parcax.

-Mas te vale que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes- amenazó Manny.

-Descuida, me iré pronto. Solo traigo un mensaje de nuestro amigo Django-

-Ese infeliz no es mi amigo, ojalá que alguien lo destruyera para siempre- dijo Manny.

-Pues tú tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste- dijo Parcax.

-Un error que estoy dispuesto a enmendar, empezando por ti- sentenció Manny.

-Me decepcionas, eras más agradable cuando estabas de nuestro lado- siguió Parcax.

-Yo nunca estuve de su lado, ustedes me obligaron-

-Acéptalo, te gustó hacer el mal-

-Para nada, tuve que lastimar a mis seres queridos y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo-

-Sabes que no tienes opción… es momento de llevar a cabo la tercer señal- dijo Parcax.

-No te atrevas-

-Déjame ver… ¿quién será el indicado?, tal vez tu linda esposa- rió Parcax.

Manny no resistió más y girando su hebilla se transformó en el Tigre. Luego le mostró sus garras a Parcax de forma desafiante.

-Solo inténtalo y te convertiré en polvo, Parcax-

-No, Django fue muy explícito en que no tocara a Frida… por ahora- dijo Parcax –creo que mejor iré por tu amigo, el burrito, jajajajaja-

-¡No!, ¡deja a Davi fuera de esto!- gritó Manny justo en el momento en que Parcax desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

Manny se sintió horrorizado entonces al comprobar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Salió inmediatamente del estudio y corrió hacia la sala donde encontró lo que tanto temía.

Frida se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón muy asustada mientras que Davi era sujetado con fuerza por el cadavérico brazo de Parcax.

-¡Manny!, ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ese esqueleto apareció de la nada y atrapó a Davi- dijo Frida.

-¡Suéltalo!, ¡tu problema no es con él!- dijo Manny.

Parcax comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras que Davi forcejeaba en vano para liberarse. Manny comprendió que no podría hacer nada mientras ese villano tuviera a su amigo entonces su tono de voz cambió rotundamente a uno de súplica.

-Por favor, Django no necesita a Davi-

-Pero te necesita a ti, amigo- dijo Parcax.

-Manny, ¿de qué está hablando?- preguntó Frida nerviosa.

-Díselo Manny, no tienes escapatoria esta vez- rió Parcax –Y aunque sé que ya estás al tanto te lo voy a repetir, pues es para lo que me mandaron-

Manny solo podía ver impotente a su amigo sufrir en las garras de ese desgraciado mientras escuchaba las palabras que tanto había esperado evitar.

-Este es el comienzo del fin para tu mundo, Rivera- dijo Parcax –Pronto tendrás que aceptar tu destino si es que quieres volver a ver con vida a este insecto y a todos los que te importan-

-Manny, por favor dime a que se refiere ese esqueleto- pidió Frida.

Manny no le respondió a Frida, después de todo Parcax estaba a punto de revelarlo todo.

-Pronto, Manny Rivera, tendrás que aceptar la realidad y retomar la identidad que nunca debiste abandonar- dijo Parcax –No falta mucho para que Manny desaparezca y el emisario del inframundo renazca-

Frida y Davi abrieron mucho los ojos ante estas palabras, ambos recordaban perfectamente todo el mal que el emisario del inframundo había causado en su momento y la idea de que pudiera regresar los llenaba de pánico.

-¡Nunca!, ¡me suicidaría antes de volver a ser ese monstruo!- dijo Manny.

-¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?, ambos sabemos que para ser el emisario debes estar muerto… así que adelante, hazlo y ahórranos esa parte del proceso- dijo Parcax sarcástico.

-¡Maldito!-

Parcax dio una nueva risotada maligna y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada desapareció de nuevo llevándose a Davi como prisionero y dejando a Manny y a Frida completamente perturbados con la noticia de la inminente perdición.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Pues bien, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas (los que viven en México, claro). Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a mi amiga pekerarita por todo su apoyo, espero que este episodio te guste.

Y ya saben, El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez, los nuevos padres.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 4: Alianza Maldita

Manny estaba desolado, ya no podía escapar más a su realidad. Sentía pánico y con unos inmensos deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, más su sentido de la responsabilidad se lo impedía. Frida no había dejado de hacer preguntas acerca de la desagradable visita de Parcax y de lo que ocurriría con su amigo Davi.

-Manny, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Frida.

-No lo sé, debemos rescatar a Davi antes de que esos infelices le hagan algo- dijo Manny –No puede ser, ¿Por qué esto me está pasando?-

-¿Por qué se lo llevaron?-

-Esa era la tercer señal, la desaparición de un ser querido. Siempre pensé que irían por ti o por mi familia, pero nunca me imaginé que Davi sería el desafortunado- dijo Manny.

-Supongo que como era el más vulnerable por eso fueron contra él- razonó Frida.

-Es probable, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo lo voy a sacar de este embrollo- dijo Manny.

-No estarás pensando en ir por él- dijo Frida.

-No tengo otra alternativa, es mi amigo y es mi culpa que esto le esté ocurriendo- contestó Manny.

-No puedes hacerlo solo, acabarán contigo- protestó Frida.

-No puedo abandonarlo, Frida-

-No digo que lo hagas, solo que pienses bien las cosas. Tu solo no lo lograrás, ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a otros héroes o algo así?- propuso Frida.

Esas palabras fueron como una bendición para Manny, Frida le había dado una posible solución a sus problemas. No podía evitar la llegada de su enemigo pero si podía preparar a la ciudad para combatirlo. Todos conocían la historia del emisario del inframundo y seguramente estarían dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo posible para evitar que eso se repitiera.

El muchacho corrió hasta su esposa y le dio un gran beso en señal de gratitud.

-Tienes razón Frida, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer- dijo Manny –Ven, vayamos de una vez a buscar a los otros héroes para explicarles lo que sucede-

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas y salieron de su hogar con dirección a las casas de todos los héroes de la ciudad. Comenzarían por ir a la casa del macho a pedir la ayuda de White Pantera y quizás de Puma Loco. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados y considerablemente más tranquilos con respecto a su problema.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, casi al instante de haber salido de su domicilio tuvieron que reaccionar rápido para esquivar el impacto de un auto que literalmente cayó justo donde ellos estaban volviéndose añicos con el fuerte golpe. Manny volteó confundido y descubrió la nefasta imagen de uno de sus peores enemigos, el Titán de Titanio, en otro molesto intento por acabar con él.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó Manny enfadado.

-Ya lo sabes, Manny Rivera, quiero venganza por haberme quitado la amistad con White Pantera- dijo el Titán.

-Este no es el momento, tengo asuntos más importantes que pelear contigo-

-Pues lamento que no podrás llevarlos a cabo, porque voy a destruirte aquí y ahora- sentenció el Titán convirtiendo sus brazos en dos gigantescas hachas listas para cortar a Manny en pedazos.

-Maldita sea, creo que tendré que deshacerme de este tipo antes- pensó Manny preparándose para la batalla.

El Titán de Titanio dio el primer ataque pero Manny logró cortar sus brazos con sus garras antes de que este consiguiera herirlo. El Titán rápidamente se regeneró y dio un nuevo ataque, para su mala suerte El Tigre fue más rápido que él. Manny lo sujetó con una de sus garras extensibles y usando todas sus fuerzas logró arrojar al villano muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Me las pagaraaaaaas!- gritó el Titán justo antes de perderse en la distancia.

Una vez que ese inconveniente estuvo resuelto Manny y Frida continuaron su camino rumbo a las casas de los súper héroes. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Ciudad Milagro. El Titán de Titanio había caído en un gran basurero dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El villano se sentía bastante adolorido y frustrado por un intento más de derrotar a El Tigre sin poder lograrlo. La humillación era terrible, en verdad lo detestaba y haría cualquier cosa por verlo muerto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?- se preguntaba el villano.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba. A juzgar por el sonido, se trataba de alguien joven y hábil, de seguro El Tigre estaba tratando de humillarlo aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

-No esta vez- dijo el Titán.

Esperó hasta que esa persona se acercara lo suficiente y con profundo odio se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Muere, Rivera!- gritó el Titán a punto de golpearlo con un mazo gigante con púas hecho de titanio líquido.

Para su sorpresa y decepción, su presa reaccionó rápido y logró detener su ataque tan solo con poner su mano en frente. El Titán vio como una delgada mano sujetaba su enorme mazo con una facilidad impresionante, nuevamente se sintió apenado pero esta vez no era El Tigre quien lo había derrotado.

-Tu no eres Manny Rivera- dijo el Titán.

-No, no lo soy- dijo su acompañante.

En ese momento el Titán notó con horror que la mano que sujetaba la suya no era humana, de hecho no contaba con piel ni músculos, era una mano huesuda de esqueleto.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó un poco atemorizado.

-Un amigo- respondió el esqueleto –Mi nombre es Django de los muertos y si entiendo bien tú deseas acabar con Manny Rivera-

-Sí, más que otra cosa. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Simple, yo también quiero que muera- dijo Django –Necesito que fallezca, lo quiero ver hecho un cadáver-

-Supongo que no soy el único "amigo" que ese malnacido se ha hecho- comentó el Titán.

-Claro que no, te propongo una alianza. Verás, tu quieres matar al chico, yo quiero matar al chico- dijo Django –No me cabe la menor duda de que juntos podremos acabar con él-

El Titán de Titanio sonrió malignamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me parece fantástico, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de liquidarlo- dijo.

-Yo lo conseguí una vez, pero al final lo subestimé y terminó por vencerme- dijo Django.

Un momento, ¿ya lo habías asesinado?, ¿pero como…?- dijo el Titán confundido, pues a diferencia de los otros, él no estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

-Es una historia larga y que honestamente me da flojera contar ahora. Te lo explicaré un poco más tarde en mi guarida… claro, si te interesa hacer un convenio- dijo Django.

-Por supuesto que me interesa-

-Bien, porque no solo vamos a eliminarlo, sino que vamos a hacer su vida miserable- dijo Django.

-Me parece perfecto-

-Bien, pues no se hable más, ven conmigo y te explicaré cual es el plan- terminó Django.

El Titán de Titanio obedeció y siguió al esqueleto a donde lo conducía. No sabía mucho de su nuevo amigo, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando lo ayudara a cumplir su gran suelo.

Tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso, ahora estaba seguro de que el mal triunfaría y que Manny Rivera ahora estaba viviendo sus últimos días. Pronto tendría la satisfacción de ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de ese muchacho que odiaba con toda su alma, y esta vez ni siquiera Rodolfo podría detenerlo.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí regreso con el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que el fic les siga gustando. Ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece. Se cuidan.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 5: El Demon Skull

Las risas y burlas podían escucharse por todos lados en la base secreta de los héroes. En el centro de la gran sala se encontraba Manny, Frida y Rodolfo, los cuatro con expresión de enfado. El Sombrero de Plata, quien estaba fungiendo como líder de la asamblea, acababa de rechazar la petición de Manny para mover sus fuerzas y buscar a Django de los Muertos.

-¡Les digo que es la verdad!- decía Manny alterado.

-Mira niño, tu familia tiene una reputación bastante buena en la lucha contra el mal pero no podemos hacer nada mientras esto se trate de un simple sueño tuyo- contestó el Sombrero de Plata.

-¿Y qué me dicen de la marca púrpura?- dijo Frida mostrándoles la marca dibujada en su cuerpo.

-Esa tampoco es una prueba, bien pudieron hacerla ustedes- dijo Cleopatra Cósmica, otra heroína.

Mira, se que esto suena muy absurdo pero estoy seguro de que si mi hijo lo dice es porque es cierto- dijo Rodolfo, el único además de Granpapi hasta ahora que había creído en las palabras de Manny y Frida –No olvidemos que Django de los Muertos ya antes ha atacado a la Ciudad Milagro-

-Sí, lo recordamos, así como recordamos que tu hijo estaba de su lado en esa ocasión- respondió el Industrialista despectivamente.

Manny estaba que hervía de coraje ante estas palabras.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡yo nunca estuve del lado de ese infeliz!- dijo Manny.

-¿No?, ¿el nombre "Emisario del Inframundo" no te suena familiar?- preguntó el Sombrero de Plata en un obvio sarcasmo.

-Precisamente por eso tienen que ayudarnos, si no lo hacen el emisario volverá- siguió Manny.

-Además recuerden que Manny fue quien derrotó a Django en esa ocasión- lo apoyó Frida.

-Como sea, es cosa del pasado. Django, como bien lo dijiste, fue derrotado en esa ocasión y ahora no representa peligro alguno- dijo Cleopatra.

-¿Qué me dicen del joven Roccoco?, acaba de ser secuestrado por uno de los sirvientes de Django- comentó Rodolfo.

-Eso dicen, ¿pero como probarlo?- dijo el Industrialista –En la Ciudad Milagro hay secuestros todos los días y no necesariamente de esqueletos andantes-

-**¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos?!**- gritó Manny furioso contra ellos.

-¡No permitiremos que venga a insultarnos a nuestra propia corte!, ¡váyanse de aquí antes de que los mande arrestar por insolencia!- dijo el Sombrero de Plata.

Manny estaba desolado y realmente molesto, quería decirles unas cuantas verdades pero sabía que no valía la pena y que no tenía tiempo que perder. Los tres dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a regresar a la Casa del Macho para planear una nueva estrategia.

-No te preocupes mijo, yo te creo- le dijo Rodolfo tratando de calmarlo.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar oscuro y húmedo, Davi se encontraba encerrado en una celda hecha de hueso mientras que su carcelero, Parcax, lo miraba con burla. El chico había intentado escapar de ahí pero era inútil, los barrotes de la celda eran demasiado fuertes.

-¿Ya te cansaste tan rápido?- le preguntó Parcax.

-No te importa- contestó Davi molesto.

-¿sabes?, deberías cuidar tus modales, al menos cuando estés en la presencia de mi señor- dijo Parcax.

-No le tengo miedo a tu señor, maldito- dijo Davi.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Django y el Titán de Titanio disponiéndose a ver a su prisionero.

-¿En serio?, pues deberías- dijo Django, quien acababa de escuchar lo último.

Davi se intimidó un poco pero no estaba dispuesto a que ellos lo notaran por lo que no retrocedió.

-No me importa cual sea tu plan, pero Manny te derrotó una vez y volverá a hacerlo- dijo Davi.

Django soltó una risotada entonces –Rivera no podrá detenerme esta vez, te lo garantizo-

Davi no sabía qué hacer, odiaba estar ahí preso y teniendo que escuchar a ese monstruo, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su celda y había entrado con él seguramente para torturarlo.

-¿Sabes Roccoco?, no veo por qué esto tiene que terminar mal. Mi problema no es contigo, únicamente estás aquí en calidad de rehén- dijo Django.

Davi solo escuchaba pero sin poner atención. Sabía que la única forma de salir de ahí era escapando en el momento preciso, el problema era adivinar cuál era ese. En ese momento encontró su salvación, Django estaba tan ocupado alardeando que no estaba cuidando la entrada de la celda. Era el momento que esperaba.

El chico Roccoco reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, le dio un puñetazo a Django en la mejilla y comenzó a correr a la salida. Parcax intentó detenerlo pero estaba tan sorprendido por la reacción de su prisionero que no fue tan veloz como para impedir su fuga.

El Titán de Titanio estaba punto de perseguirlo pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa malévola de Django.

-¿Qué pasa?, ese mocoso acaba de escapar- dijo el Titán.

-Déjalo que lo haga, veamos a donde nos lleva- dijo Django sonriendo con maldad.

Davi no tuvo problemas para salir de la guarida de Django. Al principio lo que le costó trabajo fue saber donde se encontraba pero luego de unos instantes reconoció el lugar, estaba en las afueras de la Ciudad, muy cerca del lugar donde los héroes se reunían.

Sabiendo que ahí podrían ayudarlo se dirigió de inmediato a ese lugar. Una vez ahí entró y encontró a los héroes riendo animadamente por la sesión que habían tenido minutos antes. Al verlo, el Sombrero de Plata sonrió sarcástico.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el muchacho secuestrado- dijo este.

Davi no tuvo ni tiempo de entender esa frase puesto que inmediatamente comenzó a gritar a todos lo que había ocurrido, recibiendo como respuesta una nueva lluvia de carcajadas.

-¿No van a hacer nada?, Django viene para acá- dijo Davi.

-Mira, ya estuvo bien de estos cuentos sobre Django, así que mejor…- intentó decir el Sombrero de Plata pero fue interrumpido por una explosión en la entrada.

Davi sabía lo que era e inmediatamente corrió a ocultarse donde sus enemigos no podían verlo. Mientras tanto los héroes se tragaban sus palabras al ver al mismísimo Django de los Muertos entrando en el lugar acompañado del Titán, Parcax y un grupo de esqueletos bandidos.

-¿Tu?- preguntó Cleopatra.

-Sí, ¿me extrañaron?- dijo Django sonriente –Estoy buscando a un niño burro, ¿lo han visto?-

Los héroes no contestaron y solo se abalanzaron sobre el villano intentando detenerlo, sin embargo Django iba preparado. Con una mirada malévola dio un silbido y en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar desorientando a todos los héroes.

-¿Qué está opcurriendo aquí?- preguntó el Sombrero de Plata.

-Quiero presentarles a un amigo- dijo Django justo en el momento en que del suelo salía un enorme monstruo con aspecto cadavérico. Tenía la cabeza de un jaguar, manos humanas, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente. Todos se quedaron estáticos mirando a aquella criatura con horror. Davi se dio cuenta de que las cosas se pondrían muy mal y sin que nadie lo viera se escabulló hasta la salida, logrando escapar.

Por su parte los héroes seguían ensimismados con aquella monstruosa aparición.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el industrialista.

-Chicos… conozcan a mi nueva mascota, la llamo el Demon Skull. Descuiden, es muy simpática y solo quiere jugar con ustedes, jajajajaja- Django siguió riendo malignamente mientras que el Demon Skull se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Lo que siguió fue realmente horrible, gritos de terror, rugidos de monstruo, risas siniestras. Para cuando terminó, los héroes habían desaparecido misteriosamente y toda la asamblea había sido destruida casi en su totalidad.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, pues bien, a un día de terminar mis examenes he decidio publicar este capítulo. Espero que les guste y nuevamente agradezco sus reviews. El Tigre no me pertenece a mi sino a Sandra y a Jorge. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 6: Héroes Fuera, Villanos Dentro.

Manny caminaba cabizbajo junto a Frida, su padre y Granpapi, quien se les había unido al salir de la base de los héroes. El viejo Rivera no había querido entrar por el simple hecho de que como villano que era no sería bienvenido en aquella reunión y podría afectar la decisión de los héroes. Aunque al ver la expresión de su familia comprendió que no había servido de nada.

-Justo por eso nunca me llamó la atención ser héroe, esos perdedores no se preocupan por otra cosa que no sea su apariencia- dijo Granpapi molesto.

-Normalmente ese comentario me habría ofendido pero ahora en verdad estoy resentido con mis compañeros por la forma en la que nos trataron- dijo Rodolfo resignado.

-No puedo creer que estén tan ciegos como para no ver la realidad- dijo Frida.

-Por muy inverosímil que pudiera sonar lo que dijo Manny es su obligación darle seguimiento a toda petición de ayuda que llegue- dijo Rodolfo –Ese es el código de los héroes-

-Un código que no sirve para nada, prefiero el código de los villanos. Podremos tener muy poco honor pero al menos somos predecibles, siempre que podamos sacar provecho de algo haremos lo que sea- dijo Granpapi.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Manny desganado.

Granpapi iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento una voz muy familiar pudo escucharse a la distancia. Los cuatro voltearon la mirada un tanto emocionados al reconocer aquel llamado. Para la sorpresa y éxtasis de todo, pudieron ver a Davi corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Davi!- gritaron Manny y Frida al unísono completamente felices por ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

Davi llegó hasta donde ellos estaban justo a tiempo para ser aprisionado por un fuerte abrazo de sus amigos. El muchacho Roccoco también se sentía muy bien por reencontrarse con ellos pero sabía de sobra que ese no era el momento para abrazos.

-Manny, las cosas se salieron de control- dijo Davi soltándose del abrazo.

-Lo sé, Davi, lamento haber permitido que Parcax te capturara. Pero lo importante ahora es que estás libre y a salvo- dijo Manny sonriente.

-No Manny, nadie está a salvo ahora- dijo Davi.

Todos se quedaron mirando al chico muy confundidos por sus palabras. Pocas veces habían visto a Davi tan angustiado y Manny no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de entender que Django ya había cometido otra de sus fechorías.

-Davi… ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Manny.

-Manny, Django atacó el cuartel de los héroes- respondió.

La noticia los noqueó a todos de tal modo que se quedaron sin habla. Justo acababan de salir de aquel sitio y momentos después Django lo había atacado. Eso solo significaba que sus fuerzas eran mayores de lo que pensaban.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Manny.

-Recién escapé de su guarida y fue al cuartel para pedir ayuda, pero en vez de eso Django llegó con un ejército de esqueletos y lo destruyó todo-

-Imposible, un ejército de esqueletos no podrían derrotar a todos los héroes- dijo Rodolfo.

-No fueron los esqueletos. Django soltó a un horrible monstruo que en pocos segundos acabó con todos- dijo Davi.

La expresión de Manny entonces se nubló, Frida lo notó y sin tener que preguntar supo que esa noticia en serio había espantado a su pareja.

-No…no… ¡el Demon Skull!- saltó Manny.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Granpapi

-El Demon Skull, la mascota de Django. Un antiguo monstruo prehispánico que sembró el terror en tiempos ancestrales. Django me lo enseñó cuando estaba a su servicio, pero nunca pensé que lo fuera a utilizar- dijo Manny.

-¿Y es muy peligroso?- preguntó Frida.

-¿Si no lo fuera crees que habría vencido a todos los héroes en su propia base?, esa cosa es un demonio, no podemos contra ella- dijo Manny angustiado.

-¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?- preguntó Frida –No podemos escapar así nada mas o quedarnos de brazos cruzados-

-Claro que no…la verdad no se qué hacer- dijo Manny frustrado.

-Opino que debemos al menos intentar detener a Django y a ese monstruo- dijo Rodolfo.

-Yo también lo creo- lo apoyó Granpapi.

-No saben lo que dicen, no tienen ni una pequeña idea de con que se están metiendo- dijo Manny.

-Él tiene razón, solo necesité verlo unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de que no íbamos a poder contra esa cosa- dijo Davi.

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿vamos a darnos por vencidos?- preguntó Rodolfo molesto.

-No estamos diciendo eso. Desde luego que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a ese esperpento pronto, es solo que debemos pensar bien las cosas. Si vamos ahora nos convertirá en puré de inmediato- explicó Manny.

-Puede que alguien nos pueda apoyar- dijo Rodolfo.

-Eh, le recuerdo que los héroes ya fueron derrotados, señor Rivera- dijo Frida.

-No necesariamente tienen que ser héroes- dijo Granpapi.

-¿Entonces quien, necesitamos gente que cuente con súper poderes y cosas así?- dijo Manny.

En ese momento los dos escucharon un par de risas malévolas bastante familiares para ellos. Todos voltearon la mirada y descubrieron con pesar que se trataba de dos de sus archi enemigos. Uno de ellos era el Señor Siniestro y el otro era el Dr. Chipotle Jr. quienes los miraban con burla.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?- preguntó Manny con fastidio.

-Relájate Manuel, no vinimos a pelear- dijo Sergio –Pasábamos por aquí y… no creas que te estábamos espiando, Frida… y no pudimos evitar oír acerca de su dilema-

-Ese no es asunto suyo- dijo Manny.

-Pues qué lástima, porque teníamos pensado ayudarlos- dijo Diego.

-Jaja, ¿ustedes?, ¿Por qué lo harían?- preguntó Manny.

-No por ti, desde luego. Si lo hacemos será por ayudar a Frida- dijo Diego.

-¿Cuándo van a entender que nunca voy a salir con ustedes?- dijo Frida molesta.

-El futuro es muy incierto, Frida, nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado. Pero descuida, también lo hacemos por otras razones- dijo Sergio.

-Así es, nosotros si recordamos todo el mal que Django causó aquí la última vez… además si queremos conquistar al mundo algún día primero debemos eliminar a la competencia. Dijo Diego.

-Olvídenlo, no estoy tan desesperado como para aceptar su caridad, no la necesito- exclamó Manny.

-De hecho, Manny, si la necesitamos- explicó Davi.

Manny se le quedó mirando anonadado entonces.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hay algo que no les he dicho. El Titán de Titanio se ha unido a Django también y en serio creo que nos podría causar muchos problemas- dijo Davi.

Esto último fue como una daga hirviendo clavada en el estomago de Manny. Era como si el destino estuviera gozando en complicarle las cosas y obligarlo a hacer cosas que en serio no deseaba hacer.

-¿Sabes Manny?, creo que ahora no podemos ponernos exigentes- dijo Frida.

-Si mijo, tal vez por esta vez deberíamos confiar en ellos.

Manny lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente habló resignado.

-La idea no me convence, pero no tenemos de otra… acepto- dijo Manny preocupado por lo que esta decisión pudiera tener como consecuencias.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Y como ven es Jueves y puntualmente les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que els guste este capítulo. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 7: El Ejército de Django

Manny no se sentía del todo conforme con la situación que estaba viviendo. Era un tanto relajante tener un poco mas de ayuda pero sabía perfectamente que tratándose de Sergio y Diego las cosas podrían ponerse bastante mal. Su familia debía estar realmente desesperada para haber accedido a recibir ayuda de ellos. No obstante él conocía muy bien a ese par y por nada del mundo iba a quitarles la mirada de encima.

Las cosas se habían puesto aún peores que la primera vez. El regreso de Django ya era suficiente como para aún así agregarle la aparición del Demon Skull y la unión del Titán de Titanio a sus fuerzas oscuras. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que esos dos le salieran con una sorpresita en el momento menos esperado.

Unas cuantas horas después, sin que Frida y los demás se dieran cuenta, Manny decidió encarar la situación de una vez por todas para evitar problemas futuros. El chico se acercó a Diego y a Sergio y les indicó que necesitaba hablar con ellos en privado. Ambos aceptaron rápidamente, pues en verdad imaginaban que eso tendrían que hacer.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos, no sé lo que traman pero les advierto que si esto es parte de un plan para traicionarnos y quedarse con Frida lo van a lamentar- les dijo Manny desafiante.

-Relájate Rivera, aún no hemos hecho nada malo- dijo Sergio.

-No es necesario que lo hagan. Tienen todo un historial criminal que me hace dudar de ustedes- les contestó.

-Manny, entendemos por qué dudas y créenos, no te culpamos- dijo Diego en un extraño tono maduro –Nosotros tampoco estamos muy felices con esta situación y no pedimos tu confianza, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que esta vez hablamos en serio y no tienes por qué preocuparte por Frida, al menos no por ahora-

¿Por qué habría de creerles?, ustedes no hacen nada si querer algo a cambio- dijo Manny.

-Esta vez es diferente- siguió Diego –Los villanos a veces nos ayudamos entre nosotros pero todos coincidimos en que Django es un demente. Somos malvados pero no estúpidos y sabemos que si él toma el control nos irá mal a todos, incluyéndonos-

-¿Quién me asegura que no están de su lado?-

-Tu amigo Davi lo sabría en todo caso, ¿o fue él quien te dijo que el Titán ahora está con él?- dijo Sergio.

Manny dudó unos momentos, no quería bajar la guardia y era muy difícil para él aceptar una situación así pero la seriedad con la que hablaban sus enemigos era tal que sonaba bastante convencional. Manny bajó la mirada indeciso y lamentando haber iniciado esa conversación, entonces ocurrió algo que él no se esperaba, Diego se le acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras le hablaba de una froma muy comprensiva.

-Escucha, no pido que me perdones porque sé que no lo harás, no tienes porque. Sabemos que hemos sido muy malvados contigo y en más de una ocasión hemos tratado de eliminarte. Sin embargo lo que te ocurrió hace tiempo no se lo deseamos a nadie- dijo Diego.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Manny.

-A eso de que tuviste que ser el Emisario- contestó Sergio.

-Entendemos que debió ser horrible para ti tener que lastimar a tu familia y amigos, a mi me hubiera dolido mucho tener que hacerle daño a mi papá- dijo Diego –Y a pesar de todo eso saliste adelante y salvaste a la ciudad que en su momento de dio la espalda-

-Alguien que hace eso merece que hasta sus rivales lo recompensen de algún modo- dijo Sergio.

-Y te prometemos algo, mientras Django de los Muertos esté amenazando nuestra ciudad nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que sea. No importa lo que pase, esta vez te damos nuestra palabra-

Manny no sabía que decir, ¿era cierto?, ¿en verdad esos dos estaban dispuestos a auxiliarlo? Los héroes se habían burlado de él y ahora dos de los villanos mas peligrosos de la ciudad le tendían su mano. Todo era tan confuso pero una corazonada le indicó que esta vez no estaba solo.

Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano la tregua terminaría y esos dos volverían ser sus enemigos, pero por el momento no era así, podía confiar en ellos. Manny sonrió satisfecho a sus nuevos, y temporales, camaradas y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Davi y Frida se les acercaron corriendo y gritando. Ambos se veían muy perturbados.

-¡Chicos!, ¡Django está aquí y no viene solo!- exclamó Davi.

Los tres rápidamente reaccionaron y se dirigieron al sitio donde White Pantera y Puma Loco ya se enfrentaban a Django y a un pequeño ejército de esqueletos que lo acompañaban.

El momento fue muy tenso y desagradable, finalmente se veían las caras nuevamente. Manny se convirtió en El Tigre y saltó al frente de su grupo quedando frente a frente con Dajngo de los muertos. Ambos contrincantes intercambiaron miradas de odio.

-jajajaja, por fin Rivera, es hora de terminar lo nuestro- dijo Django.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, maldito, es hora de acabar contigo para siempre- lo retó Manny.

-No, Manny. Son ustedes los que serán acabados… ¡Ataquen!- gritó Django instantes antes de que un gran número de esqueletos bandidos se abalanzaban contra ellos. Los tres Riveras respondieron al ataque acompañados por Sergio y Diego, ahora con sus identidades del Dr. Chipotle Jr. y el Señor Siniestro.

La primera fila de esqueletos cayó sin problemas, Manny y los demás en verdad eran guerreros poderosos. Lamentablemente aún quedaban muchos más adversarios que derrotar. La batalla era tan intensa que no les daba tiempo casi ni de respirar.

Manny acababa de derribar a un esqueleto con sus garras cuando un enorme puño hecho de metal líquido lo golpeó. El muchacho se levantó adolorido por el impacto y entonces distinguió al Titán de Titanio mirándolo con maldad y riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Al fin me voy a deshacer de ti, Manny Rivera!- rió el Titán.

-Desgraciado, ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo como para aliarte con Django?- respondió Manny.

-El fin justifica los medios, amigo. Django te quiere muerto, yo te quiero muerto, y mientras ambos tengamos el mismo interés estaré de su lado- contestó el Titán.

-Eres un tonto, Django no quiere matarme para destruirme- dijo Manny.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y si no es para eso para que sería?-

-Django solo quiere convertirme de nuevo en el emisario, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-No sé mucho de eso pero… ¿eso te haría sufrir?-

-Por supuesto, y a ti también-

-Mientras tú la pases mal entonces lo acepto, jajajajaja-

Manny comprendió que no tenía caso tratar de razonar con él y solo se limitó a continuar con la pelea. No obstante entre el Titán y los esqueletos le estaban dando una paliza tal que pronto lo dejaron bastante lastimado.

El Titán de Titanio miraba triunfante a su víctima mientras que convertía su mano en una enorme hacha con la cual estaba a punto de partirlo en dos.

-Despídete, Manny- dijo cínicamente.

Manny cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, pero en vez de eso solo escuchó los gritos de furia del Titán. Al abrir los ojos vio al Señor Siniestro sujetando la mano del Titán e impidiendo que lastimara a Manny.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manny sintiéndose en verdad extraño por haber sido salvado por su enemigo.

-Te lo dijimos, esta vez estamos contigo- dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. colocándose frente a él y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Manny.

En ese momento Django se acercó a ellos acompañado de su ejército de esqueletos. Esta vez iba en serio, iban a aniquilarlos. Diego se dio cuenta de esta situación y entonces tuvo que tomar una decisión realmente difícil.

-Manny, son demasiados, no podemos ganar esta pelea- dijo Diego.

-Pero tenemos que luchar-

-No seas estúpido, si los enfrentas ahora te derrotarán. Tienen que escapar, Sergio y yo nos encargamos de ellos- explicó Diego.

-No los vamos a abandonar aquí-

-¡Solo hazlo!, ¡estaremos bien!, lo importante ahora es que tú estés fuera del alcance de Django-

-Pero…-

-¡Que te largues-

Django y sus fuerzas estaban cada vez más cerca y Manny comprendió que no tenía otra opción. De ese modo junto con Davi, Frida y su familia comenzó el escape mientras que Sergio y Diego se quedaban a enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Manny se sentía realmente mal pero no le quedaba de otra. Todos corrieron a la cima de una colina cercana desde la cual podían ver la batalla. Manny hubiera preferido no voltear puesto que al hacerlo tuvo que presenciar la desgarradora escena de Sergio y Diego siendo sometidos y encadenados por los esqueletos. Los habían vencido y ahora eran prisioneros.

-No, no, ¡No!... ¡Señor Siniestro!, ¡Dr. Habanero!- gritó Manny desesperado.

-¡Chipotle!- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que los esqueletos desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo rojo llevándose con ellos a los muchachos, que siendo villanos habían caído protegiendo a sus rivales.

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

¿Cómo de que no?, la maldad sigue y seguirá, jeje. Espero que les guste este octavo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 8: El Demon Skull Contraataca

El ambiente era muy tenso, como si la felicidad les hubiera sido arrebatada. Todos se sentían tristes, agotados, malhumorados y sin ganas de continuar. Sus esperanzas se esfumaban con una velocidad alarmante y ya ninguno se sentía capaz de lograr nada.

Manny caminaba con desgano mirando al suelo y literalmente arrastrando los pies. Sentía como si acabaran de darle una paliza y en cierto modo así era. Estaban a salvo por ahora pero todos sabían que solo era por poco tiempo, esto apenas estaba comenzando.

-Manny, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Davi a su amigo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-No- respondió Manny secamente –Les fallé-

-Claro que no lo hiciste, tú nunca podrías fallarnos. No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de que…-

-Davi, ahora no- dijo Manny no queriendo ofender a su amigo pero no sintiéndose de humor para ningún sermón.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Django, Diego y Sergio eran arrojados dentro de un oscuro calabozo por Parcax mientras que Django y el Titán de Titanio se preparaban para someterlos a diversos tormentos.

-¡Ustedes dos son una vergüenza para las fuerzas del mal!- sentenció Django.

-No debieron unirse a los Rivera, ahora tendrán que pagar las consecuencias- dijo el Titán de Titanio.

-¿Ya puedo destazarlos jefe?- preguntó Parcax cínicamente.

-Aún no, primero quiero que me digan todo lo que saben sobre Rivera- dijo Django.

Sergio y Diego estaban aterrados con tan solo imaginar lo que les esperaba en las garras de eses esqueleto. Sabían perfectamente que a diferencia de ellos, Django no poseía un corazón vivo y por lo tanto no tendría ninguna piedad con ellos.

-Primero lo primero, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó Django.

-¿Hacer qué?- contestó Sergio.

-Ayudar a Manny Rivera, sé que lo odian-

Los dos chicos no sabían que contestar, no había modo de negar lo que habían hecho pero si le decían la verdad a Django seguramente los destruiría ahí mismo. Por un momento pensaron en mentirle pero sabían que no daría resultado, lo único que les quedaba era tratar de decir la verdad de la manera más diplomática posible y esperar un milagro.

-Teníamos miedo- dijo Diego.

-¿Miedo?-

-De ti, la última vez cuando que atacaste la ciudad nos afectaste a todos. No queríamos ayudar a Manny pero sabíamos que de no hacerlo de todos modos nos iría mal-

Django rió un poco como si acabara de escuchar a un niño pequeño disculpándose por romper un cristal con su pelota.

-¿Eso pensaron?- dijo Django –Reconozco que la última vez no fui muy amable con los villanos, pero esta vez es diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Oh, sí- siguió Django – Como verán el Titán de Titanio ahora tiene un convenio conmigo. Pueden estar seguros de que a los que me son fieles no les ocurrirán nada en absoluto cuando yo gobierne el mundo-

-Lástima que ustedes prefirieron ayudar al lado que va a perder esta guerra- agregó Parcax.

-¡Ya no queremos hacerlo!, ¡queremos servirte a ti!- dijo Sergio casi gritando.

Todos se sorprendieron ante estas palabras, en especial Diego.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Diego a su amigo.

-Rivera no tiene oportunidad esta vez, Diego. Lo más inteligente es unirnos a Django antes de que esto termine-

-Pero dimos nuestra palabra- dijo Diego.

-La palabra de un villano no vale nada, amigo. Debemos hacerlo-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada!-

Django escuchaba atentamente la conversación gozando cada detalle de esta.

-Déjenme entender esto, primero me traicionan para ayudar a Rivera… y luego lo traicionan a a él porque les conviene más- dijo Django –Me encanta, ambos son unos villanos de corazón, si lo desean serán bienvenidos en mi ejército-

-Vamos, Diego- dijo Sergio.

Para Diego era horrible lo que estaba sucediendo, por mucho que lo negara una parte de él realmente había considerado la posibilidad de ayudar a Manny en esa ocasión y ahora estaba a punto de romper su promesa. Por otro lado las fuerzas de Django prometían más y no había que olvidar que Manny era su enemigo. Momentos después si decisión había sido tomada.

-Acabemos con él-

………………………………………………………………………………….

En otro lado de la ciudad, Manny y compañía casi llegaban a la Casa del Macho con el único deseo de descansar un poco. Estaban conscientes de que había mucho por hacer y que no podían perder tiempo, sin embargo estaban tan desanimados que aunque intentaran seguir luchando no tendrían éxito alguno.

Las cosas se veían realmente mal, y lo peor apenas estaba por llegar. Ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía la familia de Manny pero poco antes de que pudieran entrar en el sintieron un terrible temblor que lo estremeció todo. Todos trataron de sujetarse de algo pero el temblor era tan fuerte que rápidamente cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó Rodolfo alarmado.

-¡Un terremoto!- contestó Granpapi.

En ese momento escucharon un sonido realmente aterrador, era un rugido. Manny se heló entonces por el miedo.

-No… ¡no es un terremoto!-

-¿Entonces que es?- preguntó Frida.

-Ese rugido ya lo he escuchado antes… ¡no me digan que es…!- exclamó Davi comprendiendo porque Manny estaba preocupado.

Manny iba a contestar pero en ese instante el Sub Director Chakal pasó corriendo por ahí gritando como histérico y alegando haber visto a un monstruo. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de ellos, el suelo se abrió y una gigantesca mano humana salió de la tierra, tomó a Chakal y lo arrastró a las profundidades.

Todos los presentes miraron ese espectáculo anonadados. No era como si Chakal fuera muy apreciado por ellos pero definitivamente no esperaban verlo desaparecer de ese modo.

-¡El Demon Skull!- gritó Manny horrorizado.

Efectivamente, aquel rugido no era más que el llamado de ese monstruo, de ese demonio. Segundos después los edificios comenzaron a caerse y enormes nubes de humo y polvo se levantaron cubriéndolo todo.

Manny estaba en shock, como hubiera deseado que nada de eso estuviera sucediendo pero ahora era demasiado tarde. La risa malévola de Django resonando a la distancia le confirmó que era momento de la batalla que tanto había temido.

En medio de polvo, escombros, fuego, gritos de horror y rugidos que paralizaban al más valiente, la bestia emergió. Finalmente revelando su apariencia a toda la Ciudad Milagro. El monstruo más perverso y poderoso que habían conocido.

Sus ojos brillaban con odio al mundo, resplandeciendo como fogatas ardientes. Sus enormes colmillos que tranquilamente podrían destrozar el traje robótico de Puma Loco también se asomaban amenazantes de su boca, de la cual también salía una larga lengua bífida que serpenteaba con maldad.

Sus alas de murciélago se agitaban provocando fuertes ventiscas que hacían que los automóviles se voltearan. Ni El Mal Verde y Monstruozuma juntos eran tan imponentes como el terrible Demon Skull.

Manny lo miraba boquiabierto y con los ojos vidriosos. No podía ni siquiera correr al ver al ser que tanto anhelaba jamás haber tenido que ver. Era horrible pero cierto, el diabólico sirviente de Django, el terror de las más antiguas civilizaciones, estaba ahí listo para atacar… y esta vez iba por ellos.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Y hola, por fin traigo el noveno capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste, de entrada les advierto que mi lado malvado está muy activo y que tal vez ocurran cosas medio desagradables aquí, ¿eh?.

Otra cosa, por si no lo saben, un servidor aparte de escribir también anda en algúnos rollos de Teatro. Notarán que yo publico los jueves pero la proxima semana tengo un evento teatral y muy probablemente no pueda publicar hasta en la noche o de perdida el viernes. Ya están advertidos así que no se me vayan a desesperar. Y bueno, ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece, espero que disfruten este penultimo capítulo del emisario del inframundo 2. Saludos.

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 9: El Poder de un Rivera

Sus piernas no le respondían, ni siquiera podía gritar, el pánico lo había consumido. Los gigantescos y malignos ojos del Demon Skull hacían contacto con los suyos, claramente había elegido a su víctima, ese monstruo le estaba diciendo con la mirada que estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

El tiempo transcurría muy lento, Manny sentía su corazón golpeando su pecho desde dentro y su respiración se había intensificado. Ya no tenía escapatoria, aunque le aterraba la idea de enfrentarlo y el pensamiento de su inminente muerte golpeaba las paredes de su cerebro, estaba consciente de que ya no podía evitarlo más.

Con los ojos lagrimosos y sus rodillas temblando, Manny se dispuso a dar la batalla, su última batalla. El miedo a la muerte y al dolor no lo iban a dejar en paz hasta que eso acabara, y en verdad quería que terminara. No iba a ganar, lo sabía, lo presentía, pero debía por lo menos caer peleando.

-Acabemos con esto- se dijo a sí mismo al momento que se abalanzaba contra el monstruo. No obstante, el Demon Skull también reaccionó y de un solo golpe dejó Manny sumamente lastimado.

-¡Manny!- gritó Frida al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- dijo Davi.

-¡No!, ¡Aléjense!- gritó Manny al escuchar esto.

-¡Pero Manny…!-

-¡No vale la pena que nos mate a todos!- dijo el muchacho -¡Solo sálvense mientras puedan hacerlo!-

-¡Estás loco, mijo!, ¡tu familia nunca te va a abandonar!- alegó Rodolfo.

-¡Esto ya no se trata de familia y honor, papá, esta cosa es demasiado poderosa!- logró decir Manny antes de que el Demon Skull volviera a atacarlo.

-¿Sabes Rodolfo?, él nunca nos obedece… ¿Por qué habríamos de obedecerlo ahora?- dijo Granpapi disponiéndose a entrar en la pelea.

-Tienes razón, Papi- contestó Rodolfo uniéndosele.

De ese modo, White Pantera y Puma Loco corrieron hasta donde estaba el monstruo y comenzaron a atacarlo. El Demon Skull miró a los nuevos rivales que se le enfrentaban y para su frustración no se intimidó en lo absoluto, de hecho sonrió con maldad.

Ambos Riveras peleaban contra la bestia mientras que Davi y Frida se acercaron a Manny para ayudarlo. El muchacho se levantó muy adolorido y al darse cuenta de que su padre y su abuelo se estaban enfrentando al Demon Skull se alarmó bastante.

-¡No!, ¿Qué están haciendo?- gritó Manny.

-Te están ayudando, no puedes con esto solo- dijo Davi.

-No puedo permitir que alguien más salga lastimado por mi culpa- alegó Manny.

-¡Entiende!, ahora no se trata solo de ti, Manny. ¿Crees que esa cosa nos va a dejar ir así como así solo por destruirte?- dijo Frida –Claro que no, cuando acabe contigo nos buscará a los demás, nos guste o no todos estamos metidos en esto ahora-

Manny se dio cuenta de que Frida tenía razón, era extraño darse cuenta de ellos tomando en cuenta que normalmente ella era la de las malas ideas que solían meterlos en problemas cuando eran niños. Sin embargo ese no era momento de ponerse a ver quien tenía la razón y quien no, el caso era que tenían ese problema y ahora debían salir de él a como diera lugar.

-Bien, que así sea entonces- dijo Manny justo antes de saltar sobre el monstruo y apoyar a sus parientes con la pelea.

Por extraño que pareciera, con los tres Rivera luchando el poder del Demon Skull ya no parecía tan grande. Claro que no por eso dejaba de intimidar, este era en definitiva un rival bastante duro de vencer.

El monstruo por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse por no poder acabar con sus víctimas. Dando fieros rugidos golpeaba por todos lados y soltaba mordidas a todo su alrededor con la esperanza de que alguna de esas acabara con los Rivera.

-¡Eso es!, ¡lo estamos cansando!- exclamó Granpapi.

-¿Lo ves mijo?, todo estará bien si peleamos todos- dijo Rodolfo.

-Eso espero, pero no hay que confiarnos ahora que estamos ganado terreno- contestó Manny.

En una parte cercana, Django ya se estaba enfureciendo al ver que su mascota se tardaba más de lo previsto con su labor.

-¿Por qué aún siguen con vida?- se preguntaba así mismo.

-No se preocupe, amo, seguramente solo juega con ellos- contestó Parcax.

-Es posible, pero no quiero correr riesgos… acércate y si ves que las cosas como lo planeamos te haces cargo de ellos, Parcax- ordenó Django.

-Sí, señor- contestó obediente Parcax.

En la zona de la batalla, Manny y compañía se encontraban cada vez más cerca de la victoria pero a la vez más cerca de una catástrofe, puesto que el Demon Skull cada vez se impacientaba más. Es bien sabido que un animal, o en este caso un monstruo, enfadado puede ser aún más peligroso que de costumbre. Manny sabía que no podían seguir limitándose a evadir sus ataques, si no hacían algo pronto terminarían convertidos en pinole.

Este pensamiento era compartido con su padre y su abuelo, por desgracia si seguían huyendo no era por placer, sino porque no encontraban una oportunidad de entrar al modo ofensivo. Así mismo necesitaban algo más que sus poderes, sus habilidades no serían suficientes para destruir al monstruo.

Rodolfo fue el que vio algo que posiblemente les serviría. Resulta que en medio del pánico del ataque, muchos habitantes de la ciudad habían salido huyendo dejando sus automóviles a media calle. Entre estos vehículos abandonados se encontraba una pipa de gas que para el adulto Rivera parecía ahora una buena señal.

-Manny, Papi, distráiganlo, creo que tengo un plan- dijo Rodolfo alejándose momentáneamente de la batalla.

Manny y Granpapi no comprendían bien lo que Rodolfo estaba intentando hacer, no obstante hicieron lo que les pedía confiando en su criterio. El adulto corrió lo más que pudo, ayudado de sus botas de bronce, y poco después llegó hasta la pipa de gas. Estaba a punto de sujetarla y arrojarla a su enemigo cuando tuvo que reaccionar como un rayo al casi recibir una inmensa mordida del Demon Skull.

Por lo visto, la bestia se había percatado de que una de sus presas estaba huyendo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Manny se alarmó al principio al considerar la posibilidad de ver a su padre ser devorado por ese monstruo, pero la agilidad de Rodolfo le permitió escapar.

-Diablos, ¿ahora qué?- se preguntó Rodolfo mientras escapaba de la boca del monstruo.

Esa cosa no lo iba a dejar maniobrar, tenía que buscar la forma de usar la fuerza del Demon Skull en su contra. Mientras pensaba se refugió detrás de un automóvil, que desafortunadamente el Demon Skull quitó de inmediato con su boca, lo que le dio una nueva idea.

-¿Me quieres, bestia?, ven por mi- le gritó Rodolfo.

Rodolfo corrió nuevamente hacia la pipa de gas retando al monstruo con si mirada y en momentos burlándose de él para provocarlo. Esto no les gustaba para nada a sus familiares.

-¡Deja de jugar, Rodolfo!- le gritó Granpapi.

-Si papá, deja eso- siguió Manny.

-Descuiden, sé lo que hago- contestó Rodolfo quedándose de pie frente a la pipa.

Al ver a su víctima inmóvil, el Demon Skull se abalanzó sobre él listo para hacerlo pedazos con sus dientes. Manny simplemente cerró los ojos no queriendo ver lo que le iba a ocurrir a su padre, pero no contaba con que Rodolfo lo tenía todo bajo control.

Segundos antes de que la boca del monstruo llegar a él, saltó a un lado haciendo que los enormes dientes de su adversario se clavaran en un costado de la pipa de gas. El Demons Skull se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y su furia se incrementó mas, ahora daba alaridos de furia y desesperación por no poder quitarse la pipa de la boca y por el sofocante olor a gas que salía de esta.

-¡Ahora, Papi!- gritó Rodolfo.

Ahora su familia si entendía a lo que se refería, todo había sido parte del plan. Granpapi no esperó más y lanzó un par de proyectiles que se impactaron en la pipa de gas causando una gran explosión que calentó el aire como si estuvieran en el centro de un volcán activo. La explosión fue tan intensa que todos tuvieron que cubrirse para protegerse del fuego y escombros que salieron disparados.

Una vez que todo acabó y que el humo se disipó lo suficiente, solo quedaba en aquel lugar el cadáver sin cabeza del Demon Skull. Aunque no lo creyeran, habían ganado, la explosión había sido suficiente para acabar con el monstruo.

-¡Lo hicimos!- gritó Rodolfo.

Manny se sentía en verdad aliviado, el demonio que tanto temía era ahora cosa del pasado. Desafortunadamente la amenaza no había terminado, de hecho aún estaba comenzando.

Un par de gritos de dolor bastaron para destruir todo rastro de alegría de los tres Rivera. AL voltear las miradas descubrieron a Davi y a Frida con expresión de intenso dolor mientras que sus cuerpos eran atravesados por lo que parecían ser cuchillas, y detrás de ellos, Parcax sonreía con maldad.

Tan concentrados en el Demon Skull estaban que habían olvidado por completo que Django y sus tropas seguían ahí. Manny miró a su chica y a su amigo mientras que sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. Una mezcla de sentimientos se formó en su pecho. Miedo, tristeza, frustración y un inmenso odio a sí mismo.

-¡Perdiste, Rivera!- rió Parcax –Tal vez venciste al Demon Skull, pero ahora has perdido a tus seres queridos, jajajajajajaja-

Continuará………

Lo siento pekerarita, se cuanto me has de estar maldiciendo por dañar a Frida... pero ni modo, así es la vida, jeje. Recuerden que esto aún no acaba, así que esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo, que será el ultimo de esta segunda parte del que ha sido mi fanfic mas leído. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola mundo!, ¡todos felices!, ¡todos contentos!... por ahora. Pues si, como ven el tan esperado ultimo capítulo de "Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura" está aquí. Cómo es costumbre mi costumbre quiero agradecer y dedicar esta historia a las siguientes personas:

**1. pekerarita**

**2. ALICIA LA 5050**

**3. Nenexin**

**4. max**

**5. xXTigreForeverXx**

**6. alison o tambien pinoko17**

Que son las personas que me apoyaron mucho con sus fantasticos reviews. Creanme que sin sus comentarios no podría seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. Ahora bien, quiero hacer algúnos comentarios finales antes de dejarlos con la historia.

Primero... ¡OH NO!, ¡Alison regresó!, ¡Y yo que pensé que ya estaba a salvo!, ni modo, tendrpe que volver a mi escondite secreto para que no me encuentre, sé que me trae ganas desde la primera parte del Emisario. Amiga, de seguro cuando termines de leer esto me vas a odiar como nunca antes, lastima, así es la vida de un escritor.

Segundo, amiga pekerarita, a ti especialmente te quiero agradecer y súper dedicar esta historia puesto que estuviste al pendiente desde el primer capítulo y has seguido mis historias no solo del Tigre. Sé que tienes rato esperando este capítulo y que de seguro ya no quieres oír mas de mi y ponerte a leer, pero no quise dejar pasar este momento para agradecerte especialente. Dicho esto, ¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!, por que de seguro te vas a unir a alison al termino de este capítulo para atraparme y hacerme daño, jeje. Solo que en la cara no por que soy actor. Jajajaja, que faro, se escuchó esto. Finalmente verás en que puntos acertaste y en cuales te equivocaste.

Tercero, para todos aquelos que leen esta historia aunque no dejen review, gracias de antemano por seguirla, espero haber cumplido sus espectativas. Ahora bien, cuando vean la palabra FIN al termino de esta hoja seguramente se vana quedar con la cara de WHAT?, ¿por que?, ya lo verán. Lo bueno es que como siempre tengo mi seguro de vida que, espero, los hará abstenerse de lastimarme.

Cuarto, lo que siempre debo decir. El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Dos personas a quienes respeto y admiro por su ingenio y por su dedicación, en serio son un ejemplo para los mexicanos.

Y ahora si... ¡a leer!

Emisario del Inframundo II: La Marca Púrpura

Capítulo 10: El Emisario Renace

-¡No!, ¡por favor no!- gritaba Manny viendo a Frida y a Davi mortalmente heridos por su enemigo.

-¡Eres un maldito!- le gritó Rodolfo a Parcax.

-Jajajaja, halagarme no los va a salvar de su destino. Si creen que la muerte de estos dos fue horrible solo esperen a ver la que les espera a ustedes- se burló Parcax a la vez que sacaba sus cuchillos de los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

Davi y Frida cayeron al suelo muy debilitados pero aún vivos, al ver esto Manny corrió hacia ellos sin importarle la cercanía que tenían con Parcax. Rápidamente los tomó a ambos entre sus brazos llorando por la impotencia y la tristeza.

-¡Por favor no me hagan esto!, ¡no se vayan!- sollozaba Manny.

-L…lo siento Ma…ny, debimos s… ser mas pre…cavidos- dijo Davi con un tono adolorido.

-No te… preocupes, s…siempre esta…remos contigo e…en espíritu- siguió Frida.

-No, se los imploro, esto no tenía que ser así- dijo Manny angustiado.

En eso, la risa malévola de Parcax hizo que su tristeza se convirtiera en odio puro contra él.

-No pude protegerlos, pero juro que voy a vengarlos- dijo Manny con rencor en su voz.

Dicho esto, los tomó a ambos y con una velocidad impresionante los llevó hasta donde estaban Rodolfo y Granpapi.

-Por favor cuiden de ellos- les pidió.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo- contestó Granpapi mirando tristemente a los dos heridos.

Con Frida y Davi a salvo con los Rivera, Manny regresó al sitio donde estaba Parcax quedando frente a frente con él.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!- le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Jeje, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me han dicho eso sería más rico que la señora Sartana- contestó Parcax.

-Te aseguro que esta vez será la última que lo escuches- siguió Manny mostrando sus garras.

-Acércate, rayadito, acércate- lo retó Parcax.

De ese modo dio inicio a la pelea, Manny contra Parcax. El miedo ya no era problema, lo único que el muchacho deseaba era aniquilar a aquel que había lastimado a sus seres queridos y de paso con su jefe.

Por desgracia Parcax era bastante poderoso y derrotarlo no sería cosa fácil. El villano reía con malicia con cada golpe que esquivaba de Manny. Lo que el chico Rivera no entendía era que mientras más enojado estuviera y menos atención pusiera a la pelea mas eran sus probabilidades de salir perdiendo.

-Jajajaja, ¿eso es todo?, esperaba más de ti, Manny- dijo Parcax.

-¡Apenas estoy empezando!- exclamó Manny.

-¿En serio?, yo también, jeje- dijo Parcax a la vez que sujetaba a Manny por el cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo con fuerza –Ahora creo que ya es momento de acabar contigo-

Parcax siguió sujetando a Manny sin permitirle liberarse y entonces dando enormes saltos llegó a la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad. Luego colocó a Manny en el borde del abismo preparado para dejarlo caer.

-¿Sabes?, si te nos hubieras unido desde el principio esto no te estaría pasando- dijo Parcax.

-Jamás me uniré a ustedes-

-Claro, lo supuse. Entonces despídete de este mundo, Rivera, jajajaja- siguió Parcax listo para completar su labor.

Manny ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse, lo único que le quedaba era esperar la dura caída que aguardaba por él.

-Jajajaja, lastima, no pudiste vengar a tus amigos- rió Parcax sin darse cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error, pues estas palabras le recordaron a Manny porque estaba luchando. No iba a perdonar a ese esqueleto por lo que les había hecho a Frida y a Davi.

Una nueva fuerza surgió en su interior y en un movimiento rápido se liberó de la garra de Parcax, saltó detrás suyo y lo tomó del cuello de la misma manera que él hace unos instantes. Parcax se quedó anonadado al ver lo que había ocurrido, sin darse cuenta había pasado a ser la víctima en vez del verdugo y era él quien pendía del abismo ahora.

-¡Espera Manny!, ¡no me sueltes!, ¡por favor!, ¡haré lo que sea!- gritó Parcax horrorizado.

.Lo siento, los que son despiadados no merecen compasión… y tu no tuviste piedad de ellos- gruñó Manny a la vez que soltaba el cuello de Parcax. El villano cadavérico dio un grito de terror mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo cada vez mas rápido.

Segundos después, los gritos cesaron cuando Parcax llegó al suelo haciéndose pedazos en el duro concreto. Por su parte, Manny solo lo miraba desde arriba. Lo había logrado, acababa de vengar a Frida y a Davi, su eterno enemigo era historia y aún así no se sentía feliz, no entendía que pasaba.

Decidió entonces regresar con su familia y ver si aún podía hacer algo por Davi y Frida. Mientras se acercaba, Rodolfo y Granpapi le ofrecieron gestos de ánimo en felicitación por haber derrotado a Parcax. Manny se sintió levemente reconfortado con el gesto de sus parientes, pero este sentimiento duró demasiado poco.

Estando a pocos metros de ellos, vio una ráfaga gris corriendo a las espaldas de su padre y su abuelo. Inmediatamente después de eso, un martillo gigantesco metálico golpeó a Granpapi en la cabeza provocando que el adulto mayor perdiera el conocimiento y un poco de sangre brotara de su nuca.

-¿Pero qué? …¡Papi!- se alarmó Rodolfo al ver que acababan de herir a su padre.

El adulto Rivera volteó la mirada solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo compañero y ahora enemigo, El Titán de Titanio.

-¡Tu!, ¿cómo te atreviste a dañar a mi padre?- reclamó Rodolfo enfurecido.

El Titán de Titanio comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras que con uno de sus brazos creaba una enorme tenaza que atrapó a Rodolfo y lo inmovilizó.

-Tú tienes la culpa, Rodolfo… o mejor dicho, tu hijo la tiene- dijo el villano –Si él no hubiera nacido jamás tu y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos y tu padre estaría bien-

-¡Deja ya de culpar a mi hijo de tus conflictos!- gruñó Rodolfo –Además me alegra haber roto lazos contigo, nunca fuiste un héroe verdadero después de todo-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el Titán enojado.

-¡Lo que oíste!, ¡un verdadero héroe jamás habría hecho lo que tú solo porque un amigo eligió a su familia sobre él!- siguió Rodolfo.

-¡Y un verdadero amigo nunca me habría abandonado!, ¡tu hijo y tu han arruinado mi vida y ahora yo arruinaré las de ustedes!- gritó el titán convirtiendo la otra mano en una especie de sable medieval con el que amenazó a Rodolfo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿matarme?, ¡no tienes las agallas!- sentencio Rodolfo.

-¡Papá, no!- pidió Manny comprendiendo el peligro.

-¿Crees que no lo haré?, ¿solo por los años que luchamos juntos?, esos años se acabaron Rivera- respondió el Titán.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi papá!- gritó Manny disponiéndose a saltar en auxilio de Rodolfo, no obstante dos pares de manos lo detuvieron.

Manny contempló exaltado como ahora era aprisionado por el Dr. Chipotle Jr. y el Señor Siniestro.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Qué no estaban de nuestro lado?- preguntó Manny.

-Lo siento Manny, esta es la parte donde te traicionamos- rió el Señor Siniestro.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- exclamó Manny mirando a Diego, quien no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

-Diego… en verdad confié en ti, creí que habías cambiado- dijo Manny casi en un susurro.

-La gente no cambia Manny- contestó Diego en un tono más de arrepentimiento que de maldad.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Qué se siente ser el derrotado ahora?, ¿eh, Manny?- preguntó el Titán burlón.

Las cosas estaban en realidad mal. Frida, Davi y ahora Granpapi estaban agonizando, Rodolfo prisionero del Titán y a punto de ser herido y Manny no podía hacer nada porque dos villanos lo estaban sujetando. Y por si eso fuera poco, aún faltaba el mayor de todos los problemas.

Django de los Muertos llegó en ese momento sonriendo con satisfacción y mirando a Manny con el orgullo de poseer la victoria.

-Eres un maldito- gruñó Manny al verlo.

-El mundo es cruel, Rivera, aún no sé porque te empeñas en protegerlo- contestó Django.

-Es mi deber, y mi deseo-

-Jejeje, pues mira a lo que te han llevado-

Manny solo podía mirar impotente a sus enemigos, quienes unidos eran en verdad una fuerza escalofriantemente invencible. Django se acercó a él entonces y le sujetó la cara clavándole sus garras en la piel mientras quedaba frente a frente con él. Manny hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir aquellas garras cadavéricas clavándose en su cara pero aún así no iba a gritar ni a quejarse, no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

-Solo te queda una alternativa, Manny- dijo Django.

-No lo haré-

-No tienes opción-

-No lo haré-

-Será más fácil si cooperas-

-No lo haré-

-¡Admítelo de una vez o ya verás!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-¡Como quieras!, ¡Titán, acábalo!- gritó Django a su lacayo.

En ese instante, el Titán clavó su sable sin ninguna piedad en el cuerpo de Rodolfo, el cual tras dar un grito de dolor comenzó a sangrar horriblemente y a caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡No!, ¡Papá!- gritó Manny al ver tan horrible escena.

-¡Suéltenlo!- ordenó Django.

Sergio y Diego obedecieron y arrojaron a Manny al suelo. El muchacho solo se quedó de rodillas golpeando el suelo y llorando derrotado.

-¡Eh ahí tu premio por hacer el bien!, ¡Así es como el universo recompensa a los insectos que se interponen en el camino del mal- dijo Django.

Manny se sentía terrible, ya nada le importaba, solo quería morirse de una vez. Ya nada le quedaba, su amada estaba más muerta que viva, al igual que su amigo. Su abuelo al parecer estaba en coma y a su padre no le quedaba mucho. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba perdido, ya no le quedaba nada. Entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer, suplicar la muerte.

-Por favor, Django, solo termina conmigo de una vez. Ahorrame este sufrimiento, de todos modos ya ganaste- sollozó Manny.

Django soltó una risotada malévola al igual que el Titán y el Señor Siniestro.

-¡Por fin llegó el día en que El Tigre suplica su destrucción!, ¡oh, qué éxtasis!- exclamó Django saboreando cada una de sus sílabas.

¡Te lo suplico, Django, ya no tengo nada porque vivir! ¡Mátame, te lo imploro!- siguió Manny olvidándose completamente de su honor.

Django se acercó a Manny y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como se hace con un niño pequeño, ahora su tono era más dulce y amable.

-Tranquilo, lo haré, pero no para que vayas al mundo de los muertos y te quedes ahí- dijo el villano.

-¡No quiero ser el Emisario!, ¡no puedes obligarme!, ¡ya no tienes nada con que chantajearme!- gritó Manny con sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

-Jeje, si lo tengo- dijo Django.

-¡Has matado a todos mis seres queridos!, ¡que mas puedo perder!-

-Nada, pero aún puedes salvarlos- dijo Django.

En ese instante la expresión de Manny cambió, el llanto pasó y su enojo y tristeza fueron reemplazados por exaltación.

-¿De qué hablas?-

- Ellos aún no están muertos, mientras tengan algo de vida pueden salvarse-

-¿Puedes salvarlos?- preguntó Manny esperanzado.

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Por supuesto que ya sabes cuál sería el precio de eso- contestó Django con maldad.

La mente de Manny estaba punto de explotar, antes lo habían amenazado con lastimar a su familia si no se convertía en el Emisario. Ahora la oferta era salvar sus vidas a cambio de la suya.

-¿Por qué querrías salvarlos?- preguntó.

-Porque ellos no me interesan, si se mueren o no me tiene sin cuidado, eres tú al que quiero-

Manny analizó estas palabras y comprendió que tenía razón. Esta era la única forma de salvarlos, no tenía nada más que pensar. Su decisión estaba tomada.

-…muy bien Django, tu ganas- dijo Manny tristemente.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón, Manny- dijo Django a la vez que daba un par de palmadas.

Al hacer esto, las heridas de Frida, Davi, Rodolfo y Granpapi desaparecieron por completo y los cuatro volvieron a la normalidad. Al darse cuenta de que estaban bien se llenaron de alegría pero inmediatamente después notaron la presencia de los villanos y su expresión cambió a una de angustia.

-Mijo, ¿qué sucede aquí?-

-Manny, por favor dinos que pasa- pidió Frida.

Manny solo levantó la mirada y al ver que Django había cumplido su promesa sonrió con melancolía. Una última lágrima escapó de su ojo y mentalmente agradeció que todos estuvieran a salvo.

-Nada, Frida- contestó Manny –No pasa nada, amor-

-Manny, ¿Por qué Django está contigo?, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- preguntó Frida asustada.

-No te preocupes, Frida, todo estará bien- fue lo último que dijo Manny antes de cerrar los ojos. Ante la mirada de horror de los Rivera y compañía, Django sacó una daga color negro y se la enterró a Manny en la espalda, justo a la altura del corazón.

-¡Manny!- gritaron todos al unísono.

El golpe había sido certero, Manny ni siquiera lo había sentido. No hubo gritos ni gestos de dolor, de hecho tampoco hubo sangre. Únicamente un silencio absoluto mientras Manny Rivera caía boca abajo, muerto.

-No, no, ¡No!- gritó Frida a la vez que corría a su lado.

La chica sujetó a su pareja y comenzó a tratar de despertarlo, pero era inútil. Manny aún sonreía, mas era una sonrisa vacía, sin vida. Frida lloraba completamente triste dándose cuenta de que el muchacho se había ido nuevamente.

-Manny, no, ¿Por qué?, ¡No te mueras!- siguió llorando Frida abrazando el cuerpo de Manny.

Todos estaban sumamente tristes pero ni tiempo tuvieron de seguir llorando, puesto que en ese instante el cielo se oscureció como si el sol se hubiera apagado. Una nube de humo rojo se levantó entonces y de ella surgió una figura encapuchada y vestida de negro. Usaba una horrenda mascara que proyectaba muerte, todos ya conocían esta presencia.

El recién llegado se quitó la máscara revelando el ahora fantasmal rostro de Manny, quien solo pudo dirigirle una mirada triste a Frida mientras lo miraba llorosa.

-Esto no está pasando- dijo la peliazul.

-Por desgracia si, Frida. Por favor traten de ser felices y váyanse de la ciudad antes de que Django termine con ella- pidió Manny.

-Pero… Manny-

-No…ahora soy el Emisario del Inframundo… otra vez- contestó este.

Las palabras no podían describir lo que todos sintieron en esos momentos. Estaban destrozados y desesperanzados. Manny nuevamente mostraba ese aire lúgubre y cruel que caracterizaba al emisario. Este espectáculo acompañado de las risas de los villanos crearon una sinfonía del mal que pocos aguatarían.

-Como verán, amigos míos, Manny Rivera es mío otra vez. Y esta vez para siempre, jajajajaja- rió Django a la vez que una intensa oscuridad llenaba todo el ambiente. Cuando las penumbras se fueron, los villanos y Manny se habían esfumado. Solo quedaban los Rivera, Frida, Davi y por supuesto, el cuerpo sin vida del chico que se había sacrificado por ellos.

Un rato más tarde todos se encontraban en la Casa del Macho en medio de un improvisado velorio para Manny. El aire era muy tenso y la felicidad simplemente se había olvidado. Habían perdido y no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo, pero no les quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo y asimilarlo.

-No puedo creer que todo terminara así- dijo Davi con la voz entrecortada.

-Todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano- lo apoyó Granpapi.

- Manny… mi Manny- siguió Frida llorando por su amado muerto.

Rodolfo simplemente estaba sin habla, ya no tenía nada más que decir, no tenía caso. Entonces para la sorpresa de todos, un nuevo doliente llegó. Todos se levantaron enfurecidos al ver de quien se trataba, era Diego, solo que ahora no usaba su caracterización del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Rodolfo molesto.

-¡Mal nacido!- gritó Davi abalanzándose sobre él y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, ataque que Diego ni siquiera intentó esquivar y solo lo recibió con resignación.

-¿A qué viniste, maldito?, créeme que te voy a matar por lo que hiciste- amenazó el chico Roccoco.

Diego solo se limitó a sobarse la parte afectada por el golpe.

-No te culparía si lo hicieras- contestó.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Sé que no debería estar aquí y que de seguro me voy a arrepentir de haber venido… pero tengo algo que decirles- dijo Diego.

-No nos importa- dijo Davi.

-Yo creo que sí, es sobre Manny-

Al oír esto, Frida corrió hacia él y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa, mas no por enojo sino por curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos?- preguntó Frida.

-Escuchen, aunque sé que no me creerán, no tienen por qué hacerlo, me siento muy mal por haberlos traicionado y quiero hacer algo al respecto- dijo Diego.

-Muy tarde, estúpido, Manny se ha ido. Por si no te has dado cuenta lo estamos velando- dijo Davi.

-¡Davi!, ¡déjalo hablar!- ordenó Frida.

Diego se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Frida al menos lo tomaría en serio esta vez y se dispuso a seguir hablando.

-¿Qué dirían si les dijera que hay un modo de dar marcha atras a esta tragedia?- preguntó Diego.

-¡Nos quiere engañar, Frida!-

-¡Cállate, Davi!, ¡sigue hablando, Diego!-

-Hay un modo de recuperar a Manny, pero es muy arriesgado- dijo Diego.

-¡Seguro Django lo mandó, debe ser una trampa!- siguió Davi.

-Si Django nos quisiera muertos nos habría eliminado al mismo tiempo que a Manny- respondió Frida.

-Exacto, yo he venido sin que él se dé cuenta- dijo Diego –Solo quiero enmendar mi gran error… por favor denme la oportunidad-

Frida lo meditó unos momentos y siguiendo una corazonada respondió –Te creo Diego, ¿Qué hay que hacer para tener a Manny con nosotros de nuevo?-

-Es necesario que hagamos un viaje- explicó Diego.

-Oh, si. Un perfecto momento para vacacionar- se burló Davi.

-¡Davi!, ¡es la ultima vez que te lo digo, CALLATE!- dijo Frida -¿A donde hay que ir?-

-¿En verdad estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?- preguntó Diego.

-Por supuesto, si con eso logro que Manny vuelva al vida- contestó la chica decidida.

-Muy bien. Tenemos que ir a las peligrosas tierras del Xibalbá, el inframundo Maya… y encontrarlo- explicó Diego.

-¿A quién?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Diego tragó saliva y finalmente habló -Al unoco ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener a Django, aquel que tiene los poderes de las tinieblas bajo sus dominios. Un ser que sin duda tendrá la repsuesta que buscamos, pero que no sabemos si nos la dará puesto que nadie sabe decir si él es bueno o es malvado… El Ángel de la Muerte-

FIN…

No saben como me río al imaginar las caras que acaban de poner, jajajaja, ¿se lo esperaban?

Y estos que dijeron, "aquí se acaba todo", ¡Pues Mangos!, esta historia aún no termina. Verán, cuando decidí hacer una continuación de "Emisario del Inframundo" nunca pensé en hacerle una segunda parte, mas bien sentí que merecía algo mas. Como lo oyen (o leen), esta historia se convertirá en una trilogía.

¿Ahora entiendes por que dijo que el final de este fanfic te iba a hacer sufrir pero que el final de la historia te iba a gustar, pekerarita?, el final feliz llegará, por supuesto, pero para eso todavía falta un poquito mas. Sin duda mas de uno anda buscando la manera de acabar conmigo, pero aqí es donde entra mi seguro. Piensenlo, si me hacen algo no podré seguir escribiendo y por consiguiente Manny se quedará muerto por el resto de la eternidad, ¿eso quieren?... por si las dudas creo que iré ahora a mi bunker secreto para evitar problemas, jeje.

En fin, espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado, o al menos que no los haya defraudado mucho. Aún no sé exactamente cuando, no les puedo asegurar que el proximo jueves será puesto que estoy en examenes. Pero muy pronto podrán leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic, el cual tendrá por nombre **"Emisario del Inframundo III: El Ángel de la Muerte"**.

Espero sus reviews rogando que sean amables. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan y... JAJAJAJAJA, creyeron que ya se acababa y no era cierto.


End file.
